Čekání na sen
by Amratin
Summary: Sen, který měl opět nastolit pořádek v říši Snění, se ztratil. Nikdo neví, kde je, a v době jeho nepřítomnosti nestrádá pouze Snění, ale i země. Lidé přicházejí o představivost, sny, víru a o mnohem víc. Ve světě, kde vládne struktura a řád, už existuje jen pár osob, které mohou zachránit svět a Sna z rodu Věčných. Objeví se Věční, Nuala, Lucien, Matthew, Corinthian.
1. Prolog

Mezi námi už není sen.

„Propusť mě ze služby. Nebudu sloužit osobě, která není Sen. Ty nejsi Sen z rodu Věčných."

„Chtěla jsem se pomstít muži, co mi tě unesl. Zbavit nás jeho výhružek a zloby."

„A nakonec jsi o svého syna stejně přišla. Daniel Hall už neexistuje. Já jsem Sen."

„Chci zpátky svého bratra. Vy mi ho musíte vrátit. Vidíte, mám tu smlouvu. Kterou jsem uzavřel s vámi, Snem z rodu Věčných. Jenom já mám právo na zabití svého bratra. Vy mi ho musíte vrátit, mistře."

Byl jednou jeden chlapec, který přišel o svého sourozence. O sestru, která mu byla vším. Jeho andělem strážným, jeho nejlepší kamarádkou, jeho posluchačem a největším fanouškem. Měl ji tak rád, jako ona jeho. Když odešla, odešla s ní i část chlapcovi duše. Přesto však nikdy nepřestal vytvářet spletité vzdušné zámky ve své mysli.

„Chci svého sourozence zpátky. Já ho potřebuju. Co můžu dělat bez něho. Tenhle svět už jinak nemá smysl."

Jeho myšlenky se upíraly stále stejným směrem. K jediné osobě. K chlapcově nepřítomné sestře. Poháněla ho jediná touha. Touha, aby nějaká moc vyslyšela jeho jediné přání. Po čase se jeho přání stalo snem. Chlapec čekal, až se sen změní ve skutečnost.

Až jednoho dne čekat přestal.


	2. Ven vede jen jedna cesta

„Já to nedokážu. Byl mi svěřen až příliš těžký úkol. Čekají, že hned budu vědět, jak vést celou říši bez jediné rady. Cítím se jako bych se zrodil teprve včera a na druhou stranu si připadám starý tisíce let. Co mám dělat?" Bledý mladík ještě více zesinal.

„Nejistota je nejhorší ze všech trápení," promluvil muž v dokonale padnoucím obleku. „Zvláště, pokud se váže k zodpovědnosti za druhé."

„Nemůžu si dovolit selhání," přejel prsty po chladném zeleném kameni, který mu vysel na krku.

„Pokud chceš, mohl bych tě zbavit pochybností. Tvůj svět potom bude odpovídat dokonalému řádu, díky němuž bude vše jasné a bezpochybné," navrhl muž s perfektně sčesanými vlasy.

„To bys dokázal?"

„Ano," pronesl naprosto bez emocí.

„Už to dál nezvládnu. Měl jsem vytvořit svět podle vlastních představ, ale přesto všichni po mně chtějí, abych vytvořil to, co tu bylo přede mnou. Jaký měl ten svět vůbec být?"

„Volnost myšlení přináší akorát starosti a těžkou hlavu." Přistoupil blíže k chlapci. „Dám ti znalost a rozhodnost k věcem, o které se budeš starat. Tvůj život se bude řídit jasnými pravidly. Nic tě nepřekvapí. Tvůj život bude klidný a bezstarostný. Už se nebudeš muset strachovat, co přinese další den."

„Nezasloužím si snad prožít dětství jako každý jiný člověk?"

„Osvobodím tě od rozhodování. Od marných bojů a starostí. Odpoutám tě od tvé nestvůrné minulosti. Stvořím tě znovu, podle dávného řádu. Stvořím tě tak, že tě nikdo nepozná. Nikdo z těch, kteří dříve tvořili jádro tvého divokého světa. Nic nebude ve tvém životě existovat kromě reality. A brána ke Snění se ti navždy uzavře," položil dlaň na chladné bílé čelo.


	3. Sen je nadobro ztracen

Už je to dávno, co se vytratil sen. Sen věčných možností. Sen Věčných. Už jen ti nejstarší si pamatují na doby, kdy šli v noci spát a ve spánku k nim přicházely příběhy. Dnes prý ještě vidí obrazy, ale kdo by jim věřil. My ostatní jen zavřeme oči a ráno je opět otevřeme bez jakýchkoliv podivných nočních výjevů.

Spáči však tvrdí, že nám chybí v životě ještě něco dalšího kromě samotných snů. Dosud jsem však nepochopila, co tím myslí.

Našemu žití se nedá nic vytknout. Jako komunita zachováváme mír a úctu k sobě, ostatním a především ke svým zákonodárcům. Každý člověk má přesně stanovený osud. Člověk se narodí, studuje, najde si partnera, najde si práci, založí rodinu, stárne a zemře. Je to prosté, jednoduché a všem tento systém vyhovuje.

Není tu místo na žádné myslet nebo představovat si. Existuje jen to, co známe a máme dokázané svými výpočty a smysly. Ne každý se s tím vším však dokáže smířit.

„Zase jsi zasněná, Nio?" babička mě poplácala po zádech a s jiskrou v očích se na mě dívala.

„Dívám se na tamten mrak. Zítra z něho bude pršet."

Babička se na mě přívětivě usmála a dala mi za ucho spadlý pramen vlasů. „Jak ten mrak vypadá?" Ty její věčné hádanky.

„Je to mrak. Takže vypadá jako mrak."

„Já si myslím, že vypadá jako orel," pravila babička bez zaváhání. Její jistota mě vyvedla z míry, proto jsem se na mrak podívala znovu. „Proč zrovna orel?"

„Tenhle mrak může být jedině orel. A ne nějaký obyčejný vrabčák. Podívej, jak je dravý a jak útočí na ostatní mraky." Babička si pořád vedla svou. To ona ještě pamatovala na dobu snů.

„Dnes se mi o tobě zdálo."

„Babi," pokárala jsem ji. Lidem se přece sny nezdají.

„Vážně, zdálo se mi o tobě. Čeká tě velká cesta."

„Sama víš, že to není možné. Vždyť chodím do školy, nemám v plánu se vydat na cestu," připomněla jsem babičce.

„Hlouposti. Mám takové tušení, že ho najdeš."

„Tušení," podotkla jsem sarkasticky. Babička můj tón rozhodně nemohla přeslechnout, ale dělala jako by nic.

„Tuším. Ty najdeš Pána snů. Nemůžeš tomu vzdorovat věčně," babička byla neúprosná.

„Copak se ti tu nelíbí? Máme perfektní život. Není potřeba na něm nic měnit," snažila jsem se odporovat.

„To říkáš jen proto, že nevíš, jaké to je snít, jaké to je něco si přát. Jak se můžeš ráno probudit s úsměvem na rtech nebo s písní v hlavě."

„A co noční můry?" snažila jsem se najít trhliny v babiččině vizi ideálního světa.

„A přesto se ti zdají sny," završila babička.

„Nezdají." Babička neměla pravdu, ne úplně.

„Jsi předurčená k tomu, abys našla Sna, Nio Runová," prorokovala babička.

Neměla pravdu. Sny se mi nikdy nezdály. Jen občas vídám jednu postavu. Nedokážu ani říct, jak vypadá, jestli je zahalena v černé nebo bílé róbě. Nedokážu říct, jakou barvu mají oči té postavy.

Proč o to vlastně babičce tolik jde?

„Už zase to nebohé dítě strašíte?" Mamka mě konečně přišla zachránit.

„Ona to dokáže. Zachrání nás všechny."


	4. Vlak řízený věčností

„Povím ti příběh," spustila ráno babička.

„Ale já spěchám do školy," na tohle jsem zrovna dnes neměla čas. Už jak jsem ráno vstala, mi bylo mi jasné, že nestíhám. Nezazvonil mi budík, a proto jsem teď honila každou minutu, abych se dostala včas na vlak.

Ale babičce to bylo jedno: „Kdysi dávno žila jedna dívka," mluvila, zatímco jsem si česala vlasy. „Jmenovala se Nuala. Vlastně to nebyla úplně obyčejná dívka. Byla z říše Víl. A tuhle vílu její vlastní královna Titania darovala Pánu proměn a snění. On Nuale věnoval část svého domova, zodpovědnost k plnění úkolů a dal jí její vzhled. Ona mu na oplátku odevzdaně sloužila, až její služba přerostla v hluboké pouto. Jejich láska byla nekonečná a hlubší než Mariánský příkop," babička ráda přeháněla.

Ve spěchu jsem si navlékla bundu a přehodila jsem si batoh přes rameno. Než jsem stačila zavřít dveře, příběh dokončila.

„A jejich láska skončila stejně jako všechny ostatní. Smrtí a novým životem."

„Ahoj, babi," zavolala jsem ještě a uháněla na vlak.

Na nástupišti už na mě čekal Luk, spolužák, který jako jeden z mála dokázal zvládnout moji praštěnou rodinu. Takže by se dal označit za mého kamaráda. „Kde jsi byla tak dlouho?" zeptal se. „Už jsem se bál, že nestihneš spoj."

„Ále, babička mi zas vyprávěla, jaký by mohl být náš svět. Měla by už pochopit, že náš svět je takový, jaký je, a nedá se změnit," postěžovala jsem si.

„Někdy si říkám, jak si zrovna ty zasloužíš takovou babičku, Nio Bělovlasá," takhle mi říká jedině babička a Luk. Měli by spolu trávit míň času.

„A kdybys byl na mém místě, ty by ses vydal na _velkou_ cestu a hledal bys chlápka jménem Sen, i když vůbec nevíš, kde ho máš hledat? Ten člověk možná vůbec neexistuje. Kdyby to všechno bylo pravda, tak by se nám zdály sny, pokud by žil, ne?"

„Ach, ty malověrná," Luk byl možná ještě praštěnější než moje rodina. „A co to má znamenat?"

„No, že máš nedostatek víry k tomu-" Luk se zastavil uprostřed věty. Dvě minuty před příjezdem se na kolejích objevil vlak. „To je divné."

Z okénka vyhlédla hlava s dobráckým úsměvem a signalizovala nám, ať si nastoupíme.

Luk mě bez varování chytl za ruku a rázem jsme byli uvnitř. Vlak se rozjel. Byli jsme lapeni mezi cizími lidmi a ujížděli jsme od svých řádných povinností.

Cestující vypadali náramně podivně. Muž, co nám zamával, měl snad přes dva metry, vypadal jako severský dřevorubec. Na sedačce ležela s nohami vzhůru dívka se síťovanými punčochami a ruce měla balónek, co každou chvíli měnil tvar. A pak dvě osoby, co z nás nechtěly spustit zrak. Jedna byla malá ale enormních rozměrů a druhá nebo druhý, těžko jsem mohla určit, jestli to byla žena nebo muž, se tvářil/a víceméně pohrdavě a kouřil/a cigaretu.

Luk se na ně celou dobu jen díval a nic neříkal.

Obr promluvil: „Nemusíš se nás bát, Nio Runová." Jeho hlas měl příjemnou melodii. Ale jak mohl znát mé jméno? Začala se mě zmocňovat panika.

„V těchto místech nemáme žádnou moc. Jen projíždíme. Vlastně jsme tu jen díky lidem, jako je tvoje babička."

Luk si náhle začal důkladněji prohlížet naše únosce. „Já tě znám," ukázal na dobře oblečeného muže. Nebo to byla žena?

„To si myslím, Luku. Ale teď tu nejsme kvůli tobě."

„Motýli jsou nejhezčí k večeru," ozvala se dívka s balónkem.

Nejděsivější z nich zaskřípala zuby.

„Bude snazší, když nás představím," podotkl muž, který sahal ke stropu. „Já jsem Zkáza a moji sourozenci Touha, Zoufalství a Delirium z rodu Věčných. Potřebujeme, abys našla našeho bratra, Sna."

Tohle nemohl myslet vážně. Určitě ho poslala babička. „Chápej, že pokud bychom my sami byli schopní ho najít, už bychom to dávno udělali. S jeho nepřítomností naše moc slábne, ne že by mi to vadilo, ale ten řád, co zaplavuje svět, mě vyhání a já nejsem zvyklý dělat věci na příkaz někoho jiného."

„Musíš ho najít," promluvila Touha a podbřiškem se mi rozlil zvláštní pocit. „Ale jak? Vždyť nic jako sen neexistuje. Jak bych mohla najít něco, co není? To není možné."

Zoufalství si začalo rvát vlasy: „Ona to neudělá. Já jsem vám to říkala. Všichni jsme odkázáni k zániku, protože jediná osoba, která mohla všechno změnit, nás zklamala."

„Takhle to ale nedopadne, viď že ne. Ty se přece jen na tu cestu dáš. Už jen ze zvědavosti," Touha udělala výpad.

„Stačí jen dojít do chrámu snů. A přivolat ho. Nic těžkého," oznámil Zkáza.

„To nezní zas tak hrozně," přitakal Luk.

Zoufalství se zasmálo, až mě zabolelo u srdce. „Až na vykonavatele řádu a fakt, že se Sen sám rozhodl zmizet, jako ty. Nevím, co jsi mu tenkrát řekl, ale rozhodně za to všechno můžeš ty," obžalovalo Zoufalství Zkázu.

„Jak bych mohla jen tak přivolat Sna?" svou otázkou jsem překvapila sama sebe.

Věční se ke mně otočili. Zkáza přede mnou poklekl. „Potřebuješ artefakty. Spací prášek, Snovu masku a zelený drahokam."

„Jak poznám, že patřily jemu?"

„Neboj, to poznáš," potvrdila Touha.

„Tak dobře. Ale teď nás vraťte zpátky na vlak, ať stihneme dorazit včas do školy," uzavřela jsem. Luk na mě jen nevěřícně zíral.

„Uděláme víc než to," Delirium se najednou posadilo, fouklo do rybiček, co jí plavaly kolem hlavy a vír odnesl Luka se mnou pryč.

„Kam to vlastně chtěli?"


	5. Draze zaplacený drahokam

Stála jsem s Lukem v zádech před svým domem. Dál od školy jsme opravdu nemohli být. Vážně skvělý den.

Už jsem se otočila ke druhému odchodu, ale Luk nepřestal hypnotizovat dveře. Na naše vchodové dveře klepali dva muži v dokonalých oblecích.

Luk mě strhl do houští a nechtěl mě pustit. „O tom mluvili ti Věční," zašeptal. Ne, to se nedělo. To prostě nemohla být pravda.

Viděla jsem, jak jim babička otevřela a oni vpadli do našeho domu. Byl slyšet hluk, třískot, rozbíjení skleněných oken. Převraceli police, ale ať už hledali cokoliv, nemohli nic najít.

„Kde to je!" zvýšili hlas. „Slíbily jste nám poslušnost, vaše dítě mělo dodržovat pravidla jako všichni ostatní. Věděly jste, co se stane, když je poruší. Je konec. Nikdo neohrozí naše společenství."

Zazněl výstřel.

Po chvíli oba muži vyšli z domu a vytratili se. Konečně mě Luk pustil. Vyrazila jsem dovnitř, co mi nohy stačily. Tohle se nemělo stát.

Vnitřek našeho domu byl k nerozeznání. Cokoliv, co vyvolávalo nějakou vzpomínku, bylo zničeno nebo se to nacházelo na špatném místě. Jen babička seděla v křesle jako každé odpoledne. „Babičko," vydechla jsem a složila jsem se jí k nohám. „Co se to tu stalo?"

„Musím ti říct jeden příběh," pověděla babička klidně. Dívala jsem se na ni a čekala, až začne.

„Nuala však viděla mnohem víc, než by si ona sama dokonce přiznala."

„Babi."

„Je to důležité. Poslouchej. Nuala, ukrytá před zraky lidí, viděla něco, co ji zasáhlo stejně jako smrt její lásky. Stala se svědkem scény, při které se Sen – jiný, než ten kterého milovala, – rozhodl zbavit zodpovědnosti za svou Říši. Viděla, jak se Sen nechal omámit jistotou, která ho změnila. Změnil se tak, že by ho nikdo nepoznal. Zmizel zrakům všech. Jediné, co po něm zbylo, byl zelený drahokam, který u sebe Nuala uschovala," babička vytáhla z kapsy zelený kámen. Svými zkrvavenými prsty mi vložila drahokam do dlaně. „Patří tobě." Babiččiny rysy se měnily ze vteřiny na vteřinu.

„Už můžu jít," otočila hlavu k bledé mladé dívce s výrazným kloboukem. „Měla jsem skvělý život. Děkuju."

Dívka se postavila a dala babičce ruku na rameno. „Kdyby byli všichni jako vy. To by byla má práce hned o poznání veselejší. Máte pravdu, tenhle kámen patřil mému bratru. Vy jste znala Nualu?"

Už jsem nevydržela dlouho mlčet. Byla jsem zlomená a měla jsem vztek. „Ty, smrti, jdi pryč!"

Dívka s přívětivým obličejem si mě se zájmem prohlédla. „Omlouvám se, že jsem tě dosud přehlížela. Jsem Smrt. Ale řekni mi, kdo jsi ty?" Smrt byla viditelně zmatená tím, že mi nemohla přijít na jméno.

„To je moje vnučka Nio. Jednou náš svět zachrání," řekla babička a s klidem odešla.

„Můj bratr ten kámen nikdy nesundal z krku," promluvila Smrt najednou pochmurně. „Musel se vzdát všeho, aby zmizel."

„O čem to mluvíš? Co když taky zemřel? Všichni umírají. Někde daleko ode všech, úplně osamělý," Luk mi najednou připomněl svou přítomnost a položil mi ruku na rameno.

„Kdyby zemřel, věděla bych to. Jsem přece Smrt."

„Takže po mně taky budeš chtít, abych našla Sna?" vyštěkla jsem na ni.

„Chtěla bych pro něho jen to, co by ho udělalo šťastným. Sen se často chová dost dramaticky," pousmála se nad eskapádami svého bratra. „Takže ostatní přišli za tebou?" zeptala se s hřejivým zájmem.

„Jo."

„A chceš jim pomoct?" podívala se mi do očí.

„Už nemám na výběr."

„Vždycky si můžeš vybrat, Nio. Chceš Sna najít?"

„Ano. Jen ještě potřebuju najít masku a prášek," dívala jsem se na krvavý drahokam.

„Maska je ve světě Zkázy. Než zemřel, donesl ji tam služebník mého bratra."

„Jak se tam dostanu?"

„Podívej se kolem sebe. Nepřipadá ti to jako zkáza?" řekla Smrt a zmizela.


	6. Skrývá se pod maskou

Luk šel s hlavou skloněnou, z očí měl malé škvíry. Choulil se do svého šatstva, jen aby se uchránil před nevlídným počasím. „Jak dlouho ještě půjdeme? Tahle země je fakt strašná. Budu rád, až se odtud dostanu… Kde ta věc vůbec má být?" mrzel se a klel, kdykoliv zakopl o trosky, které do poslední chvíle nebyly vidět.

„Musíš mít trpělivost," zavolala jsem dozadu na Luka.

„A jak to vlastně vypadá? Ta maska."

Dnes jsem měla vizi. Nejspíš za to může ten kámen. Viděla jsem osobu, snad to byl muž, ale jeho vzhled byl nějak pokřivený. Rysy měl prodloužené a všude z něho trčela pera. Brodil se hroudami a vichrem stejně jako my. Nesl masku. Měla podobu muší hlavy. Byla dost velká na to, aby si ji mohl nasadit i dospělý člověk. Nesl ji tak opatrně, jako by to byl největší poklad na světě.

„A nemohl by to ten tvůj kámen najít? Kdo ví, jestli už není dávno zavátá tímhle bordelem."

Vytáhla jsem kámen a dívala jsem se na něj. Vítr kolem mě ustal, ale všechno ostatní zahalil do temnoty. Nechával mi jen jednu cestu volnou. Cestu, která vedla do samotného středu světa Zkázy. Přes hory odpadů a údolí propadlých dolů. Po zatopených lomech a loukách posetých rozbitým porcelánem, až k pouštím zvětralého mramoru.

Písky se přede mnou samy rozhrnovaly a vytvořily nové duny. A pak. Pod hromadou černých per tam ležela maska, jež se stále leskla, i přes to, že musela být omílána mramorovým pískem.

Byla dokonalá.

A teď ji mohl vidět i Luk. Rozhlédla jsem se kolem sebe. Kde je vlastně Luk? Kolem mě nikdo nebyl. Musel zůstat někde v tom nečase. Jak bych ho mohla najít? Vždyť ho neuvidím ani neuslyším a kámen už neodkrýval cestu jako směrem k masce. Za chvíli i já budu muset do vichru, kde neuvidím ani na krok.

Neměla jsem na výběr. Nasadila jsem si masku a vyrazila jsem do probíhající demolice.

„Už se nikdy nevrátím do Snění. Je to má vina. A ani ty se tam už nepodíváš. Promiň mi to, Luciene. Nebyl jsem dobrý vládce. A své chyby už nebudu moci nikdy napravit. Sbohem, můj příteli," hlas mi zněl v hlavě, jako by byl můj vlastní a před očima mi právě mizel nejoddanější služebník. Teď však nebyl čas truchlení. Bylo potřeba sebrat veškeré síly, zvednout se a jít.

Neznala jsem cestu, ale doufala jsem, že jdu správným směrem. Šla jsem stále kupředu za nejasným pocitem. S každým krokem emoce sílila. Dá se to vůbec nazvat emocí? Bylo to něco blízkého. Něco blízkého tomu kameni a masce. Snad to byla víra. Naděje.

Sen. Sen o změně. Že jednou zas se věci budou vyvíjet k lepšímu. A svět bude v bezpečí.

Přede mnou na zemi ležel chlapec. Schoulený do klubíčka. Chránil si obličej a divoce oddechoval.

„Zůstaň v klidu. Vezmu tě domů," řekla maska. Chlapec se mi uvelebil do náruče a vyrazili jsme do Bdění.


	7. Tam, kde se plní sny

Už několik dní jsme chodili lesem. Co nejdále od civilizace, aby nás nedostihli vykonavatelé pořádku. Prodírali jsme se houštím a maska mi v rukou těžkla.

„Půjdeme ke mně domů a vezmeme tam batoh, kam dáme věci. Nemůžeš je takhle pořád tahat. Za chvíli ti dojdou síly," konstatoval Luk.

„Nemůžu ohrozit tvou rodinu," bránila jsem jeho příbuzné, když jemu klesla morálka až na dno.

„Ty jsou v ohrožení od chvíle, co jsem nepřišel do školy. Víc už je ohrozit ani nemůžeme."

„Ani ty bys se mnou neměl chodit. Akorát jsi kvůli mně v nebezpečí."

„Kecy. Jdeme ke mně," uzavřel Luk. Je nejlepším společníkem, jakého jsem si mohla přát.

Najít batoh, do kterého by se vešla maska, bylo dost náročné. Krosnu jsme zavrhli hned ze začátku. Museli jsme proto udělat kompromis.

Luk dole uklidňoval své rodiče a předváděl jim, že mu nic není, zatímco jsem se schovávala v jeho pokoji a snažila se do batohu vsoukat co největší část maskového chobotu. Zbytek bude prostě čouhat ven.

Na okno po celou dobu rytmicky ťukal havran. To mi nijak na klidu nepřidávalo. Snažila jsem se ho nevšímat, ale po dnech, co nám pořád byl v patách, se to dalo jen těžko.

Další série ťukání. Už jsem toho měla vážně dost. Rozevřela jsem okno a oslovila jsem havrana: „Co chceš?" jakoby mi mohl rozumět, nebo mě mohl odpovědět.

„No tak pardon, že votravuju," vydal ze sebe havran. „Ty hledáš Sna. A já blázen jsem si myslel, že potřebuješ pomoct."

„Pomoc s čím? Ty víš, kde je spací prášek?"

„Znám někoho, kdo to ví. Dovedu tě za ním. Jinak, já jsem Matthew," představil se havran.

„Já jsem Nio."

„Zvláštní jméno," rýpnul si Matthew. Jako by mi to musel zrovna on připomínat. Matka byla přesvědčená o tom, že se jí narodí chlapec, a tak si ani dívčí jméno nepřipravila. Měla jsem být Josef. Matka byla tak zoufalá, že mi jméno nakonec vymyslela babička. A dopadlo to tak, jak to dopadlo.

Rozrazily se dveře, až havran nadskočil. „Jsi připravená? Protože bychom měli co nejdřív vyrazit," Luk mi už bral batoh z ruky a hodil si ho na záda.

„Co se děje?"

„Naši možná přišli na to, že náš výlet není tak bezpečný, jak jsem jim od začátku tvrdil," pověděl spěšně a s výhružným pohledem se podíval na Matthewa. „Huš."

„Na mě teda žádný huš neplatí," ozval se dotčeně Matthew.

„Co?" Luk se rázem zarazil. Mluvícího havrana ještě nikdy neviděl.

„Tohle je Matthew. On ví, kde je spací prášek. A dovede nás tam," představila jsem našeho spojence.

„Jsem Luk a teď uskoč. Chci zavřít okno."

„Mohl bys na nás počkat venku? Za chvíli se k tobě připojíme," dodala jsem dřív, než stačil Luk prásknout okenicemi.

„A jak se vaši dozvěděli pravdu?" zeptala jsem se poplašeného Luka.

„Řekl jsem jim, že už se nikdy nesmíme vrátit do školy, jinak by to byl můj poslední výlet. Musíme pryč, než mi to zakážou," vypadl z pokoje a ruku v ruce jsme utíkali do lesa pronásledovaní černým havranem.

„A kde je vlastně ten spací prášek?" Luk chtěl mít přehled o naší pouti.

Havran se snesl na jednu z nižších větví, aby byl v úrovni našich očí: „Je za polárním kruhem."

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?" Luk měl pořád problém důvěřovat mluvícímu zvířeti.

„Jak by tam vůbec někdo mohl spát, když tam není noc."

„A kde přesně ho máme hledat?" zeptala jsem se pro změnu já. Polární kruh byla pořád dost široká oblast.

„Je tam jeden děda, který tvrdí, že plní sny malým děckám. To nemůže být náhoda. A jestli se chcete zeptat, jak se tam dostaneme, tak vám říkám, že poletíme letadlem." Zamezil havran dalším našim dotazům. Přesto jsem se nadechla k další otázce. Avšak Luk mi ji sebral z úst: „Jak můžeme letět letadlem. Ty jsi havran a nás asi už všude hledají. Nemáme doklady. Nemáme ani peníze."

Matthewa to nijak nerozhodilo: „Ta věc, co máš na krku," ukázal zobákem na zelený drahokam. „Dokáže měnit svět kolem nás."

„Vytváří iluze," zašeptala jsem překvapeně.

„Vždyť jsem to řekl. Takhle se dostaneme nepozorovaně, kam budeme chtít."

Dál jsme šli mlčky. Cesta byla dlouhá a mně se vracely myšlenky k vizím, které mě pronásledovaly v čase spánku. Od té doby, co jsme začali s touhle výpravou, se mnoho věcí změnilo a pořád mění.

Viděla jsem Nualu. Musela to být ona. Byla schovaná v houští a pozorovala, jak se před ní vytrácí Sen. Vyběhla za ním, ale už byl nenávratně pryč. Rozplynul se a hledal první ženskou nositelku, na kterou narazí. Nuala mu vlastně vyběhla vstříc. Vzala kámen ze země a věděla. Věděla, že Sen je jí blíž než myslí. Procházela tak dlouho lesem, až narazila na dům. V požehnaném stavu ji vzali k sobě a nabídli jí nový domov.

Všichni pasažéři letadla měli stejnou konečnou destinaci jako my. Zvláštní kolik se našlo obchodníků mířících na Severní pól. Matthewa to donutilo zpozornět. „Vypadá to, že všichni najednou chtějí odkoupit Santovu půdu." Luk si je mlčky prohlížel. Ani mně se nijak zvlášť nezamlouvali. Všichni vypadali naprosto stejně v těch oblecích, kravatách a shodných sestřizích. Obzvlášť podezřele vypadali ti se slunečními brýlemi. Na letišti se rozdělili, přesto čtyři z nich šli naším směrem.

Pro jistotu jsme se přestali ohlížet a za rohem ulice se nám vrátil náš vzhled: „Už jsem skoro zapomněl, jaké to je být člověkem," pronesl havran, ale stejně bylo vidět, jak pookřál, když mohl opět létat. „Za Santou je to tudy," vyletěl do výšky a mířil kupředu.

Nemusela jsem se za Matthewem ohlížet, předměty se už zase k sobě začaly magicky přitahovat a sami mě táhly správným směrem.

Za další zatáčkou se před námi objevil komplex budov Santy Clause. Teď už jsme měli konec putování na dosah. Matthew se pohodlně usadil na plot.

„Dál ani krok," ozvalo se za námi. Reflexně jsme se otočili. Tři muži v oblecích tam stáli s odhodlanými pohledy. Pořádek nás doběhl i tady.

„Okamžitě nám vydejte ty věci, jinak…"

Luk si protektivně stoupl mezi mě a muže v černém. „Jaké věci máte na mysli?"

„Vydejte nám tu masku a kámen," zavolali.

Havran se otřásl. „Vůbec nevím, o čem to mluvíte," pokračoval Luk ve svém zapírání.

„Lhaní se odpírá všem pravidlům. Vidíme, že je máte u sebe."

Něco se mi na tom všem nezdálo. Nebylo jich náhodou víc? Mlčela jsem, protože jsem nechtěla přivolat ještě větší smůlu.

„Jsou v tvém batohu," zasyčel hlas za námi. Během vteřiny měl náš batoh ve svém držení. Muž nás obešel, pozorně si nás prohlédl, až se mu zajiskřily brýle a přidal se ke svým druhům. „Vevnitř jsem sebral i ten prášek. Teď už jsou naprosto bezmocní. Hloupé děti a vypelichaný havran. Taková banda nemohla nikdy ničeho dosáhnout."

„Nenávidím tě. Jak může někdo, jako ty, vůbec existovat?!" urazil se havran.

„Jen si posluž," odbyl ho zloděj.

„Jsi zrádce."

„Vážně? Já jsem strážce, jestli ti to ještě nedošlo," odpověděl stále klidným hlasem a brýle se mu znovu zaleskly. „Tak jako ostatní." Tohle bylo vážně zvláštní.

Jiný z těch čtyř najednou vynesl rozsudek: „Zabijte je." Ukázal na nás tři. Muži vytáhli pistole, nože, mačety, obušky a s děsivým úsměvem se připravili k útoku. Jediný, kdo by z nás měl šanci utéct, by byl havran, ale ten byl náhle jako omráčený.

Stačilo jim tedy jen vystřelit. Jako s babičkou. Pevně jsem zavřela oči a čekala jsem na svůj poslední okamžik.


	8. Setkání s pojídačem životů

Před nás žuchl batoh. Poslední okamžik nepřišel. Otevřela jsem oči. Muži v oblecích leželi na zemi a nad nimi klečel čtvrtý z nich.

„Jak já tě nenávidím," ozval se Matthew.

„Taková silná slova, když jsem vám zachránil život? A teď běžte hledat ten prášek. Já tu mám ještě nějakou práci," řekl, aniž by se mu pohnuly rty.

„Seš nechutnej," neodpustil si Matthew. „A neříkal jsi, že jsi ten prášek už vzal?" ozval se Luk.

„To jsem lhal, mladý muži."

„Pojďme dovnitř, ať má Corinthian klid," promluvila jsem. Havran se náhle vznesl. „Cože? Ty víš, co jde dělat a vůbec ti to nepřijde odporný?"

Šli jsme do nejbližšího domu. „On se tak živí. Nemůžeš mu odpírat jídlo, pokud ty sám jíš." Havran ztichl.

„Sen nemusel jíst," špitl Matthew.

„Ho, ho, ho, co byste si přáli?" zvolal obtloustlý muž v červeném kostýmu.

Luk se promluvil jako první: „Já bych si strašně přál pytlík spacího prášku." Mluvil jako pětileté dítě. Jako kdyby na tom závisel celý jeho život.

„No to je opravdu zapeklitý úkol. Takový dárek není tak lehké sehnat…" vytáčel se vousatý muž.

„Myslím, že pro vás ho nebude těžké sehnat," promluvil Corinthian a ústa roztáhl do širokého zubatého úsměvu.

„Udělám, co bude v mých silách," červený zmizel.

„Ty bys vůbec neměl mluvit s lidmi," okřikl havran noční můru. „ A ještě ti teče krev z oka. To neumíš jíst tak, aby ses nezašpinil?"

„To říká ten pravý, havrane," Corinthian si dlaní setřel krev z obličeje. Luk celý zbledl a ani nedutal.

„Tak tady se to nese, mladý muži," Santa Lukovi vložil pytlík spacího prášku do roztřesených rukou a rychle se radši znovu vytratil. Luk dal prášek do batohu k masce a popotáhl zip. „Teď už jen najít chrám snů a bude to." A konečně budeme zase volní.

„Tak se vydáme na cestu," prohlásil Corinthian a otočil se směrem k zadnímu východu. Při pohledu na Luka mu bylo jasné, že předem už rozhodně nepůjdou.

Matthew se zarazil: „To vypadá, jako bys věděl, kde ten chrám je."

„A ty snad ne?"

Matthew váhal s odpovědí. „No, nevím."

Všechna Corinthianova ústa se dala do škodolibého smíchu.


	9. Přichází do Chrámu snů

„Chrám je až tam na samém vrcholu," ukázal Corinthian na vysokou skálu nad nimi. Cesta tam musela být určitě náročná. Nikomu se proto nechtělo opustit vyhřátou subtropickou pláž a vydat se do hor.

„Matthew poletí jako první, bude nám ukazovat cestu. Pak půjdeme my dva a poslední Corinthian, aby nás chránil před nebezpečím," vytvořil Luk plán pro výstup ke chrámu.

„Jak je libo," zazubil se cvičený zabiják.

Vydali jsme se do hor. Na samém vrcholku nás čekal maličký chrám otevřený do všech světových stran.

Uprostřed chrámu se nacházel kamenný oltář. Položila jsem na něj všechny svěřené předměty, jež kdysi náležely Snu, a čekala jsem.

Luk se už netrpělivě díval na hodinky, nic se nedělo. Matthew neklidně poletoval, ale svého pána nikde neviděl. Corinthian si hrál s vystřelovacím nožem a snažil se udržet ve střehu proti případnému nebezpečí.

„Neměla se říct nějaká kouzelná formule?" zeptal se Luk.

„O žádný nevím," přiznal Matthew.

Třeba jako: „Přijď Sne z rodu Věčných!" Nikdo nic neřekl, takže to byl asi dobrý nápad. Zopakovala jsem to pro jistotu ještě dvakrát.

Zachrastil štěrk. Corinthian byl rázem u nás. V jednom z výklenků se objevil vysoký muž s černými přerostlými vlasy a tmavýma očima.

„Ten vypadá jako náš původní šéf," zvolal Matthew. „Vypadá jako Sen. Jsi Sen?"

„To mi vážně lichotí, ale bohužel Sen nejsem. Jsem jen obyčejný sepisovatel příběhů," představil se muž.

„A co tu děláš?" osmělil se Luk.

„Chodím sem, stejně jako vy, vyhlížet Sna. Už je to však spousta let, co se neobjevil. Nejdřív jsem si říkal, že jde jen o mě, ale i ostatním spisovatelům vyschly nápady. Já bez svých příběhů však nedokážu žít. Snažil jsem se chovat včely, ale ani to mi nepomohlo zaplnit tu prázdnotu, co cítím. Chodím sem každé ráno, držím sygil Pána snů, ale nic se neděje," vytáhl z kapsy zmenšeninu muší masky. „Proč by sis to nemohla zkusit ty? Na, vezmi si ho," podal mi maketu. „Pevně ho drž a řekni: Sne z rodu Věčných, držím tvůj sygil. Zjev se mi."

„Sne z rodu Věčných, držím tvůj sygil. Zjev se mi," zopakovala jsem a znovu jsme čekali. Já, Luk, Matthew, Corinthian a spisovatel.

„Teď můžeme jenom čekat," řekl, vytáhl z brašny knihu, sedl si na zem za zády sloup a dal se do čtení.

„Co to má znamenat? To tady budete jen tak sedět a číst si?" Matthew se čílil.

„Co my jsme, abychom rozkazovali Pánu snů. Až bude chtít, přijde. Navíc je tu klid na čtení," spisovateli se podařilo havrana trochu usměrnit. Přistál vedle autora. „Sygily stejně fungují jenom v rukou Věčných."

„To nemůžeš s určitostí vědět. Kdo ví, v jaké společnosti se tu nacházíme," odpověděl muž.

„Co vlastně čteš?" Matthew se mu podíval přes rameno.

„Narnii. Vždy se k ní rád vracím."

Čekání bylo nekonečné. Nevím, čeho byl Luk svědkem, ale mě na tomhle podivném místě přepadaly obrazy prazvláštních bytostí. A s tvářemi se mi okamžitě vybavovala i jména. Soustředěně jsem zavřela oči.

Eva

Kain

Abel

Merv

Lucien

Hob Gadling

Lyta Hallová

Nuala

Sen musel být blízko.

„Někdo sem jde," zašeptal Corinthian jen tak tiše, aby ho neslyšel příchozí. Dál se opíral o oltář, ale ruce měl připravené k tasení zbraní a zuby mu lehce zavrzaly.

Jakoby to věděl, do chrámu vešel muž s dokonalým vzhledem. Napřímený, si nás všechny přeměřil pohledem. „Dovedl jsi je až sem, dobrá práce," kývl směrem, kde stál Corinthian.


	10. Všechno má svůj konec

Corinthian se ukryl do stínu. „Ty zrádce. Ty bulvožroute," havran se na něho vrhl.

„Věděl jsem, že se Věční budou snažit dostat tě zpátky. Musel jsem tomu zabránit, už kvůli slibu, který jsem ti dal. A já své sliby dodržuji," ozval se nově příchozí.

„Na koho to mluvíš?" vyštěkl Matthew.

„Tobě to ještě nedošlo, člověku-havrane? Mluvím se Snem," promluvil nesmlouvavě. „Řád a jistota se tě už nikdy nezbaví. Jsi před Sněním v bezpečí."

„No ne, ty jsi ten Sen," postavil se spisovatel, až mu kniha spadla do prachu země. Obraceli se ke mně.

„To jste se všichni zbláznili?" dívala jsem se z jednoho na druhého, ale nikdo ani nedutal. „Luku?"

„Byla jsi jedna z lidí s nejmenší představivostí, které jsem kdy poznal, ale všichni v tvojí přítomnosti chrlili nápady a sny…" Luk se pousmál: „Díky tobě se mi zdály sny."

„To je přece hloupost. Podívej se na mě."

Corinthian se přesunul k mému boku. „Všechno to je pravda. Já bych tě poznal vždycky, ne jako tady ten opeřenec. Jsem tvůj strážce. Nebojuj proti tomu."

Nuala byla překvapená, když se jí narodila dívka. Byla celá v rozpacích. A tak ta, jež jim dala přístřeší a vzala je do své rodiny, pojmenovala narozené dítě. Njörun, bohyně snů. Niorun, dá ti poznat sen. Nio Runová, bdělá, i když sní.

„Ale proč jsi mě nechal dojít až sem? Po tom všem?"

„Jen já tě ochráním před neznámem a volností rozhodovat se. Před tvými zraky zničím poslední předměty, které tě spojují s minulostí. Aby se mohl tvůj život odvíjet v klidu podle pravidel," prohlásil Jistota. „A pak se vypořádám i s tvými blízkými."

„Jak můžeš?" ozvala jsem se.

„Takhle jsme se domluvili. Já tě jen chráním."

„A co když už nechci ochranu? Chci žít bez omezení, podle svých vlastních rozhodnutí."

„A co bys chtěl rozhodovat? Rozhodování zatěžují mysl a představivost ještě víc. To nemůžu dovolit," odmítal dárce pravidel. „První zničím masku. Ty drž Sna," ukázal na Corinthiana. „Až tu skončím, už se nebudeš cítit sám na rozhodování, protože nebudeš muset vůbec o ničem rozhodovat."

Snažila jsem se vytrhnout z rukou svého uchvatitele, ale jeho síla byla obrovská. „Jen klid," šeptal mi do ucha. Zloduch se teď chopil svého deštníku a rukojetí udeřil do masky vystavené na oltáři. Tisíc kusů se rozletělo do všech stran. Už jen sygil připomínal bývalou muší hlavu. Jak jsem ho mohla ještě držet?

„Sen nebyl nikdy sám, i když si tak občas připadal. Měl mě a Luciena a tamtoho podvraťáka," havran schlíple máchl ke svému známému: „a spoustu dalších."

„A ty taky nejsi sama a nebudeš. Máš nás. Nebo aspoň máš určitě mě," Luk přistoupil blíž a snažil se vypadat vyšší, aby Corinthianovi nahnal strach.

Jistota mezitím rozsypal spací prášek.

„Já budu vždycky stát při tobě, ať se stane cokoliv," vydal ze sebe Matthew hrdě a začal divoce dorážet na Jistotu.

„I já, pokud se jednou za čas na mě podíváš," spisovatel mi položil ruku na rameno. Krk mi zatížil chladný kámen. „Vždycky tě budu chránit," Corinthian uvolnil sevření. „Věř si," požádal mě Luk.

Zelený kámen se rozsvítil jasným světlem.

„Zbělelo jí oblečení, nebo je to tou pletí…" šeptal autor.

„Já jsem Sen z rodu Věčných, jinak známý jako Daniel nebo Ole Lukøje. Moje poslání je mnohem důležitější než vést obyčejný lidský život. Ale děkuji vám, že jste mě osvobodil, pane." Sevřel pevně dlaň, až zdeformoval sygil do bizardního tvaru. „Děkuji za roky života, co jste mi daroval. Velmi si toho cení, ale mé dětství právě teď končí." Sen položil bílou ruku na rameno Jistoty a ten se okamžitě zhroutil bezvládně k zemi.

„Je na čase se vrátit domů," navrhl Matthew.

„Vy se vraťte do Snění, pokud chcete," pronesl Sen k Matthewovi a Corinthianovi. „Ale já musím dát Snění nový rozměr." S novou vizí se díval na moře, které leželo pod nimi.

„Ale Snění se bez svého pána rozpadá," naléhal Matthew.

„Chtěli jste po mně, abych znovu vybudoval Říši. Ale nechtěly jste změny. Já nejsem Morpheus. A proto má Říše není Říší Morpheovou. Věř mi, Matthew, a nech mě dělat svou práci. Je třeba lidem dát sny a vrátit jim denní snění a to můžu jedině odtud. Neboj, ani Říše nebude zapomenuta, ale zrenovována. Moji největší pozornost si teď však zaslouží Denní Snění."

„Já tu zůstanu s tebou," prohlásil Corinthian a rozhodně stál po boku Snu, kterého poznal už jako malého Daniela, a k němuž ho vázalo nezlomné pouto. „Děkuji, Corinthiane."

Spisovatel se poklonil před svým idolem: „Sne z rodu Věčných. Děkuji vám, že jste se mi opět zjevil. Mohl bych vás požádat…"

„I já tobě děkuji. Teď běž domů a sni."

Poté se Sen obrátil k Lukovi. „Děkuji ti, příteli."

„Ty nejsi můj přítel," řekl Luk nasupeně. „Jsi zlý. Akorát jsi nás všechny využil, abys mohl zničit svoji říši a začít úplně od začátku. Já tě nenávidím."

„Nejsem zlý. Jsem nad dobrem i zlem. A to všechno, co se za poslední dny odehrálo, jsem nedělal kvůli sobě, ale kvůli tobě." Sen si prohlédl bývalý sygil a vytvořil z něho bělostného motýla.

„Cože?" Luk byl zmatený.

„Už si nepamatuješ, jak sis přál, aby se ti vrátila sestra? Znal jsem tvůj sen ještě předtím, než sis ho uvědomil. Kvůli lidem, jako jsi ty, chci zůstat v tomto světě. Je třeba, abyste někteří z vás mohli dosáhnout splnění svých snů." Dlaněmi si přejel obličej a oči mu najednou chránila světle zelená škraboška. Prsty pokračoval dál na zátylek a vlasy stáhl do úhledného ohonu.

„Ale vždyť jsem nakonec přišel i o Niu."

„Myslíš? Vrať se domů a uvidíš," Sen sevřel dlaň a po chvíli při jejím otevření z ní vyletěl krásný motýl. Motýl letěl až k Lukovi, kde se do něho vstřebal a Luk zmizel.

D

Ráno stál opět Luk na nástupišti a čekal, až přijede vlak. Nudil se a přešlapoval z jedné nohy na druhou. Najednou k němu přilétla udýchaná osoba. „Promiň, babička byla k nezastavení a nějak mi dneska nezazvonil budík."

Luk překvapením nemohl popadnout dech. „Nio."

Dívka se ulekla Lukovy reakce: „Mám snad něco s vlasy?"

„Ne, všechno je v pořádku," usmál se Luk.


End file.
